


(our bonds are) Stronger than metal

by regie027



Series: The Path [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Reconciliation, Zaofu, korvira, kyalin (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: A family reunion brings some much-needed healing to former mentor Suyin Beifong and protege Kuvira as they reminiscence on their shared love of dancing. Together, they look back to better times and hope for brighter future days. Sequel to One Day at a Time. Part of The Path series.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Suyin Beifong & Kuvira
Series: The Path [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485029
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	(our bonds are) Stronger than metal

The Beifong Mansion buzzed with energy and the epicenter was without a doubt the art performance hall. A group of young men and women clad in the distinctive matching clothes of the Zaofu dance troupe surrounded its main stage in a horseshoe formation. Usually, they were the ones commanding the stage, awing an enraptured audience with their intricate maneuvers but today they found the roles reversed. A group of visitors had taken to the stage under the helm of their dance director and in a matter of hours, (and to the utter surprise of the skeptical artists), the newcomers’ early clumsy attempts at wire dance were transformed into a captivating performance.

“I can’t believe we waited so long to do this! You are a natural Lin!” 

The director, an elegant middle-aged woman paced around the stage. Her olive eyes meticulously scanned every single movement of the dancers as she mouthed a pace count under her breath. Suddenly, music hit a crescendo and she motioned her toned arms downwards gracefully. The smooth movement concealed the sheer power behind bending the heavy petals of the metal flower propped at the stage, the effort only hinted at by the focused tension of her jawline and neck. On the opposite side, a young man with green streaks coloring the strands of hair that fell over his forehead mimicked his partner’s movements with similar grace but with a distinctive aloof expression perched on his face.

“Now, big finish! Three, two, one!” the woman commanded out loud. The excitement was palpable in every word and gesture of the crowd as they waited for the dramatic conclusion of the performance.

Shimmering silvery petals peeled open revealing inside two dancers. Their hands reached up high as two wires descended from the ceiling at their beckon. The women leaped up in unison and with one arm, held on to the wires as they shadowed each other’s movements with elegance and poise, transforming the musical notes that filled the studio into poetry in motion with their bodies in a gravity-defying sequence. 

“Beautiful, just beautiful! Are you recording this Baatar?”

“Yes dear, every second of it. You did it!” the architect commended as he tilted the mover camera lens upwards to capture the dance for posterity. 

“But of course I did! I knew they had the talent, they just needed a little prodding in the right direction,” she added as a satisfied smile settled on her elegant face. “Hold that pose for just a couple of seconds more Lin….Korra, you’re looking amazing. Keep it up!”

“Amazing….” muttered the former Zaofu captain of the guards Kuvira under her breath. She wasn’t aware her jaw had inadvertently dropped open. Her gaze followed every twirl and bend of the Avatar’s physique, arm and torso muscles rippling under the sleeveless dancer’s top. After almost a year living together, she was used to watching Korra go through her stance routines and the sheer physicality the Avatar exuded was made evident. But today, strength gave way to finesse and for Kuvira, there was something in the way Korra’s body reacted in unison to the music that made it utterly captivating and oh so alluring.

“I second the sentiment. Spirits Lin, you’d better not forget that routine...for cultural purposes of course!” blurted Kya as her cheeks colored with a reddish hue. Her sapphire eyes were glued to the chief of police and the gravity-defying moves synched along with the musical flourishes. The way the shirt clung to her hard torso and powerful shoulders as a second skin could lead one to believe the woman was sculpted from marble, betraying the fact she was close to entering the sixth decade of her life.

Suyin Beifong peeled her eyes away from the aerial maneuvers and a smirk came unbidden to her lips at the sight of Kya and Kuvira staring at the two women performing with mouths agape.

“You seem to be very impressed. I thought you should be used to seeing things like this by now.”

“Not like this Su…” Kuvira croaked. “You don’t get it. For some reason, it has been almost impossible for me to teach Korra how to dance but look at her now. Completely attuned to the music and moving effortlessly as if she had been doing this for a long time. I knew she had it in her but to see it, it’s just...” the metalbender found herself uncharacteristically lost for words. 

“And Linny, Just look at her!” Kya interjected excitedly. “Her expression is so whimsical and soft, so different from her usual steeled determination. I can’t believe this is the same Lin that almost ripped open your giant metal flower this morning.” Even with her masterful command of metalbending, the older sister had been frustrated with the intricate mechanism behind Su’s dance props.

“Please Kya, don’t remind me of that!” Suyin brought a hand over her right temple sensing how a single vein throbbed under her fingertips as the image of her older sister almost tearing open her prized main prop replayed in her mind’s eye. Fortunately, Huan’s skills saved the day, not to mention the prop at the center of the performance, from ending up ruined.

“Okay ladies, let’s bring it home! Big finish!”

Both women began gyrating fast on their axis and with the last sustained note of the music, they suddenly let go in unison.

“And now stick the landing…”

With a final somersault, they landed on the floor.

“And now take a bow. Wonderful!” 

The metal matriarch clapped as she approached the stage and mere seconds later, the room followed her lead, erupting in riotous applause as Lin and Korra joined Suyin as they walked towards the back of the hall. Suyin was positively elated. Once again demonstrating her visionary talent, she had guided the two warriors to a masterful performance. She wondered if her visitors would consent to appear in performance for her citizens before they returned to Republic City to showcase Suyin’s latest triumph.

“Whoa auntie Lin, you’re a dancer too? That’s so cool!” exclaimed Wei as he managed to sneak through the congratulating throng to reach his mother. The youngest of Suyin and Baatar’s children, he had been busy most of the day practicing with his newly created Pro Bending team. Wei along with his twin brother Wing, was about to debut the first Pro Bending league in Zaofu and as with everything else, they were intensively competitive about the issue.

“So, what do you think?” the elder Beifong queried expectantly as she dried her face with the towel Kya was extending to her.

“It was just amazing!. Just wait until we tell Saikhan and Mako and the others at the station of the hidden talents their chief has kept under wraps!!”

“What? Wait, no!... Don’t you dare! This is just for the family!” began protesting Lin as Baatar Sr., Suyin, and Kya laughed at the chief’s flustered reaction.

“You too Korra?” noted Wing as he caught the Avatar downing her second bottle of water beside Kuvira. “Don’t exhaust yourself with mom’s silly pirouettes. Remember that we still have our doubles Power Disk game tomorrow. Kuvira and you might be strong but you’re still no match to us in our own game.”

“Really? I remember things very differently but don’t worry, there’s plenty of me to go around. Kuvira and I will beat you without breaking a sweat,” boasted the Avatar with a crooked grin. The metalbender chuckled as she nodded confidently in agreement. Korra was back to her usual cocky self. 

After proffering their kudos to their director and the debuting performers, the members of the dance troupe began leaving the premises followed by the twins and Baatar Sr, leaving just a trickle of the group behind for clean-up duties. 

“This was more challenging than I initially thought. It was quite the workout” commented Lin pointing at her shirt damp with perspiration.

“Beauty might appear effortless but it is everything but that dear sister.”

“Well, I’m ready for whatever surprise your chef has in store for us for dinner. I’m starving!”

“Likewise!” chimed in Kya but the inflection of her voice hinted at a different type of appetite. Lin blushed profusely under her girlfriend’s mischievous glance. Suyin couldn’t help but chortle under her breath at her sister’s response as she moved away to join her dancers in cleanup duties.

“I agree with Lin. Dinner sounds like a great idea but first, a shower. I didn’t think I would end up sweating so much” Korra said as she scrunched her nose after taking a whiff of her own arm. She had just finished removing her arm and ankle bindings with Kuvira’s assistance and was now slinging her gym bag over her shoulder. 

“I warned you you were in for an intensive workout,” Kuvira retorted smugly.

Korra chuckled. “It was but it was worth it. I think you were quite enjoying yourself during the performance judging by the way you were looking at us.”

“I think you did fine...for an amateur” the metalbender replied haughtily.

“Oh c’mon, don’t give me that. You were gawking!” Korra exclaimed as she imitated, albeit, in an exaggerated fashion, her girlfriend’s stunned reaction.

“How about I give you my honest to Kyoshi assessment in private? A hot shower sounds nice, don’t you think?” Kuvira offered with a seductive lilt in her voice. Korra flashed a wide smile.

“What are we waiting for then?” she chirped enthusiastically. But just when she was about to clasp her girlfriend’s hand and slip away from the hall, Suyin walked by right in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. 

“Foiled again!” Korra muttered almost unintelligibly and Kuvira elbowed her side with a glare.

“Kuvira dear, could you please stay back to help me clean up this place?” the matriarch requested in a singsongy voice.

Korra slumped her shoulders disappointingly as a pout set over her face. Kuvira shrugged apologetically. 

“Sure Su, just like old times. I’ll catch up with you at dinner Kor.” 

“Mmkay…”

Kuvira placed a quick peck over her cheek before turning on her heels to join her former mentor. Suyin had moved to the side of the stage to pack the wires used by the troupe while some of the rookies swept the stage as it was customary for the group. Kuvira smiled inwardly, remembering that not even her status as Su’s protege had exempted her from sweeping floors and polishing the ornate props before and after a performance.

“I can still remember when you would sneak out from school to watch the rehearsals,” reminisced Su wistfully.

Kuvira chuckled. “In my defense, I did it because I was bored. I had nothing to do after I finished all the schoolwork, which is not to brag or anything, but it happened a lot until you moved me to the advanced group. Baatar always gave me angry side glances because he thought I was cheating somehow. It took me years to finally convince him I wasn’t. I just did my work quickly because there were so many things I wanted to do.”

“And you certainly did. You were quite the overachiever.” 

“Yeah, I guess I was.”

“I remember telling Baatar about the hunch I had about you when we took you in. He was worried about what I was getting myself into because when you came in, he saw this fierce, taciturn little girl and he didn’t know what to make of you. And I told him: ‘this one is special. That intense look in her eyes tells me she’s bound for great things.’ And I was right. You were.” 

Suyin paused before putting away the last of the wires. Kuvira caught her deep sigh and her fingers fidgeted nervously with the hem of her blouse. The matriarch’s face was serene but an inscrutable emotion lingered at the depths of her olive eyes. Kuvira cleared her throat nervously as she tilted her head downwards, unable to withstand Suyin’s deep probing stare. It was as if she was being dissected, her own soul examined. She knew well how that amiable and warm gaze could turn cold in an instant and her body seemed to recoil at the bitter memory. 

“Like becoming the youngest Zaofu guard captain? Do I still hold that record?” she blurted clumsily in an attempt to return some levity to the conversation.

“Yes, you do.” The warmth returned to Su’s pleasant voice. “Hong Li has been the second youngest but I’m afraid your record will remain unbeaten for a while. Remember when you began practicing with the troupe? You were also the youngest of the group. It was hard to miss a kid among the older performers in the lineup.”

“How can I forget that? They called me their good luck mascot.”

Suyin chuckled.“That was quite an impressive sight. Twelve-year-old you nailing the solos that took the pros years to perfect. I lost my best dancer that year because she refused to perform with...how was it that Nanami called you?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Suyin’s insufferable gremlin. Her ego couldn’t take that a kid was beating her at her own game.”

“You have no idea how much drama that situation with Nanami brought up. I’m just glad that I didn’t lose any more dancers after that.”

“We got better,” the younger metalbender smirked and Su nodded. Her bravado was justified in this instance. The group indeed improved if only because her elder teammates didn’t want to look incompetent in front of a kid.

“I have to give you that. Having you in the performances was great publicity. We had a string of sold-out shows during that time. It was crazy!”

“But then I grew up and I was no longer interesting.”

Suyin bestowed upon her former student a pensive glance. “I wouldn't be so sure of that. Speaking of interesting, yesterday, while you strolled the gardens looking for the baby turtleduck pond with Korra and the others, I got to spend some quality time with Lin. Her interest in gastronomy honestly surprised me. She used to have little to no hobbies that I knew of besides pleasing mom, her job, and being irritated by Tenzin so seeing her interest in my chef’s work was very recomforting. I finally got to see Lin doing more than just focusing on her work and it felt really good. I’m really happy for my sister and I believe Kya has a lot to do with this but I’ve been told you also played a role in this.

“Who told you that?”

“Lin. She said that you’ve been spending time together and not just because of work. Oh, she told me how great you’ve been doing at the Academy. She also told me about the double dates and how you even agreed in the liberation of a former enemy of yours.”

Kuvira let out a soft smile. “Lin has helped me a lot to adjust to ordinary life. Kya too.”

“I think that Lin found someone similar to her to mentor. Spirits know you make for a challenging case befitting Lin Beifong’s no-nonsense reputation. If she can’t keep you on the straight and narrow, nobody can.”

“Maybe that’s exactly why she decided to take me in.” 

“I just hope you aren’t planning anything nefarious since both of you have had issues with me in the past,” the Zaofu matriarch commented. Although her tone was light, an almost imperceptible trace of apprehension slipped in her inflection. Kuvira couldn’t help the lump that lodged on her throat. Even now, suspicion reared its ugly head, hinting at the conflicting emotions still stirring inside the two women. Just like with Lin before, Su’s bonds with the young metalbender had been stretched to almost the breaking point and yet here they were face to face, attempting to salvage what seemed unsalvageable. Suddenly, an idea crossed Kuvira’s mind.

“You’ve got to admit that would be quite the showdown!” The metalbender affirmed boastfully as she suddenly flexed her arms in a pose similar to one of those strong men straight out of a circus. The matriarch’s eyebrows rose in utter astonishment. Su was used to Kuvira’s banter but this silliness seemed completely out of place for the usually composed woman, until the reason dawned upon her, and then it all made sense. It was the Avatar’s influence. Korra was again making the impossible possible, injecting in Kuvira the levity Suyin always thought she needed even as a child. Korra’s silly antics had begun to rub in on her former protege and she seemed genuinely happy with this more carefree side to her.

At the sight of her former guard captain flexing like a villain in one of Bolin’s Nuktuk movers, the matriarch suddenly bent over, erupting in a laughing fit so raucous it caught the attention of the few performers that were still in the hall. When she calmed down, she found herself wiping a tear off the corner of her eye. The sight brought an indescribable relief to Kuvira, dislodging a tightness from her chest she didn’t realize was weighing over her until now.

“Are you okay? You look almost out of breath there,” observed Kuvira with a grin.

“I wish Baatar had stayed behind with the camera. Now that was a performance I would have loved to record!”

The metalbender rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. “Blame Korra. I’ve been picking up the weirdest quirks from her. That woman is dangerous!”

“And she’s madly in love with you,” Su affirmed. Kuvira blushed at that.

Suyin placed a hand over Kuvira’s shoulder. “As corny as it sounds, love has transformed the two of you into better versions of yourselves. I’m happy for you, just as I’m happy for Lin. I believe she has finally found herself someone that can finally bear with her moody fits,” the matriarch commented, her hands gesturing dramatically in front of her as if to drive her point home.

“Kya is amazing and they look so happy and cute together,” admitted Kuvira.

“Good! I was beginning to lose faith that Lin would ever feel content with her life choices but I think that by caring for Kya and Korra and now for you, she is truly fulfilled.”

“It’s not only that. Having you back in her life has meant a lot to her.”

“Do you think so?”

“You only have to see the evidence for yourself. She made it here without the need for any world-saving situations.”

“And you made it here too,” the metal city matriarch added. 

“I did. Thank you for receiving me. I...I know things are still weird between us but I missed this…” Kuvira’s voice cracked.

“I know...I missed it too.” Suyin brushed aside the strand of hair that always found itself falling stubbornly over Kuvira’s forehead. When she first arrived at her house, the little girl with the intense eyes had been annoyed by how her hair got in the way until Suyin found a style that solved the problem to their satisfaction. She had been so happy when she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Since then, Kuvira had always fixed her hair like that. The only time she had changed it was when she became The Great Uniter. Su realized that too had been a conscious choice. 

“I was wrong. I thought this wasn’t my home but it was. I had always been and even with our differences, I was happy. If only I had focused on what made me happy instead of dwelling in my anger and my frustration…” The metalbender balled her hands at her sides as she shut her eyes tightly. She fought to even her breathing.

“Kuvira, look at me,” Suyin commanded.

The metalbender opened her eyes. She noticed that Suyin’s lips quivered and that tears moistened her cheeks.

“We’re both still hurting from all that’s happened and we know we have a long road ahead of us, but I just wanted you to know that I’m glad you chose to be here. We all are. We were never a perfect family and now I know I should have done a better job in reassuring you that you were important to us. I want to do that now. Welcome home, Kuvira.”

Suyin extended her hand and Kuvira approached her mentor hesitantly, anxiety clashing against hope inside her. The matriarch enveloped the woman she cared for as a daughter despite all odds in a warm embrace. She could sense how Kuvira's anguished sobs collided against her chest until they became a deluge. A soft tune reached Kuvira’s ear, capturing her attention. It was a melody Suyin used to hum when the little girl woke up startled in the middle of the night. Cruel dreams haunted her. Monsters that bore her face haunted her and she would end up shivering under the covers. The simple lullaby brought comfort to the little girl burdened by the pain of guilt and loneliness.

“I remember this melody from my childhood,” Kuvira whispered.

“It still works,” Suyin replied with a gentle smile. The metalbender appeared calmer now.

“It does,” admitted Kuvira. The humble tune from her childhood elicited memories of moments marred with insecurity and sorrow but also of days filled with hope and reassurance. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt my dear but it’s almost dinnertime and our guests are getting kind of fidgety,” Baatar announced as he stood at the door, affixing his glasses over his nose nervously. He was glancing back at someone behind him.

"Tell the boys and everyone else that we’re on our way,” Suyin replied as she bestowed a grateful smile towards the architect who replied in kind. His patient demeanor and quiet support had been the source of her strength and her pillar when she felt she would falter.

“I know how Korra gets when she’s hungry so we definitely shouldn’t make them wait. To be honest, I’m pretty hungry myself,” Kuvira said as a rumble inside her stomach confirmed her statement.

“What are we doing all standing here then? Off to dinner!” Suyin clasped Baatar’s hand and the heads of Wei and Wing popped behind him, staring quizzically at their mother and then at Kuvira, wondering what had kept them away for so long.

“You owe me a hot bath,” Korra muttered gruffly. She had intercepted Kuvira and pulled her aside as the rest of the guests made their way to the dining room.

“I know but I have a good excuse for my delay.”

“You’d better,” the Avatar replied but her eyes were gentle now.

“You cleaned up nicely Avatar,” Kuvira quipped playfully as she ran her fingers down Korra’s forearm. 

“I know right? But can we hurry to dinner? I can’t wait to find out what you talked about with Su. Something tells me you shared a moment.”

Kuvira’s eyes shimmered as she took an instant to behold the woman in front of her. She wondered if Korra truly realized how important she was to her. The Kuvira she was today wouldn't be here without Korra and her persistence and compassion. She secretly hoped Korra would end up emulating Avatar Kyoshi and ended up living a long life. As she held on tightly to Korra's hand, Kuvira silently vowed to make it her life’s purpose to let her know how important she was for the rest of their days.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> And so with this story, I should be putting an end to the series of one-shots fics for The Path. Spirits willing, my next project should be a new multi-chaptered book that should put Kuvira in different circumstances than we've seen her so far. I'm still trying to organize the jumble of ideas inside my head so don't hold your breath! 
> 
> My deep gratitude to the readers who commented on One Day at a Time. Your feedback motivated me to write this story and I'm really glad I did. I think Kuvira and Suyin were overdue a moment to just talk (something that sadly, we didn't get in Ruins of the Empire). I hope I accomplished some of this with this fic and I would really appreciate it if you let me know with your feedback.
> 
> Until the next one!


End file.
